


From the Shadows

by xoAssassino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper x Mercy, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoAssassino/pseuds/xoAssassino
Summary: In times of darkness, love finds a way to those who need it; even if it's only for a little while.





	1. Reunion

It was another night of caffeine-induced energy, as Angela's hands cramped from writing and typing, while sandbags weighed on her eyelids. She looked at the bottom right corner of her computer monitor: 3:46 AM. Letting out a yawn, she typed up the last bits of her medical report and sent them to her colleagues at the United Nations. Although Overwatch was no more, she did what she could to help those in need. Her expertise in the medical field was still very much valued, so the UN allowed her to continue with research projects if it was under their supervision. Looking to a framed photo of her with Gabriel, Jack, Winston, Lena, and Ana, she smiled to herself as she grabbed her purse before heading out of her office.

Stepping outside, a light crunching noise accompanied by light snowfall greeted Angela’s senses. She looked to the sky, letting the snowflakes drop on her face; closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the freshness of the cold air. Relishing in her favorite season for a bit, her feet carried her slowly to the car as she turned on its ignition, and waited outside for the heat to kick in. Taking her finger, she lightly traced patterns in the snow atop the hood of her car. Her head jerked to the side, thinking she saw someone move out the corner of her eye. A slight feeling of unease crept on her but she shrugged it off and got in her car to go home.

It was about a 30-minute drive of indie rock and Angela fighting to stay awake. A sigh of content escaped her lips as she saw the reflection of the moon glisten off the lake that sat in front of her lodge. It was small, framed of cobblestone and wood; the patio that extended from the home, introduced a single large window which gave a view of the simple living room from within. Speeding up, she hastily drove into the garage and made way into her sanctuary. She started the kettle to boil some water and changed into her pajamas: a white, long-sleeved shirt; fuzzy, blue polka-dot pants; and cute bunny slippers. With a pillow in one hand and a blanket in the other, she made her bed on the couch and lit up the fireplace. It was much more comforting to be asleep in the warmth of the fire versus the heat of the AC, so sleeping on the couch was no problem for her. Heading back to the kitchen, she dumped some cocoa blend into a large coffee mug along with some tiny marshmallows. 

As the kettle whistled, there was a light knock at her door. Angela figured she might have just been hearing stuff, so she continued to pour the boiling water into her mug. Once again, the knocking began but much louder this time and even more persistent. Freezing in place, she thought that if she didn’t acknowledge the stranger, they would eventually give up. That wasn’t the case; the knocking continued for more than 10 minutes. Her heart began to race as she had no idea what she would do if the person turned violent. For a moment, the stranger ceased and called out to her: “Angela?” It sounded all too familiar and impulsively, she ran to the door and flung it wide open - how she wished she hadn’t.

A towering man dressed in black with a skull mask greeted her; he wrapped one hand behind her back and the other at her mouth. Angela’s eyes pleaded for the man to have mercy on her as he closed the door behind her and guided her back the fireplace. Her body began to shake, her arms feeling like stone at her sides, unable to move. He stood over her, his mask hiding his expression and intentions. She looked outside to the lake, finding solace as she mentally prepared herself for whatever was going to happen. The man dropped his hands and took a few steps back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you, Angela,” he spoke, his voice sounding like velvet.

She furrowed her eyebrows, heart still racing as she distanced herself from him a few feet. “Just who do you think you are and how do you know my name?!”

Reaching for his face, Angela observed curiously as he took the mask and hood off to reveal his identity. His eyes were a warm brown, like chocolate, as healed scars decorated his face. Instead of the usual buzz cut, his hair had grown though it was still short and somewhat shaggy. Angela recognized him instantly, throwing her arms around his neck and crying softly.

“Gabriel…”

His arms reached around her waist, lifting her up into a full embrace. Angela heard him take a deep breath against her hair; she giggled through her tears, leaning back to look at his face.

“I can’t believe it… After all these years! Gabriel, I thought you were dead!”

He smirked. “Well, it felt like I was. I couldn’t let myself die and be away from you.”

“It makes me so happy to see that you’re alive! Though scaring me instead of introducing yourself like a normal person was, what you would say, an ‘asshole move’!” Angela playfully hit him as he barked out a laugh. Her expression softened as she asked him about Jack - he reciprocated with his jaws clenched and body tensing. Although their fight had led to the disaster, Angela thought there was still a part of him that still cared for his former friend.

“I’m sorry, Gabe… I shouldn’t--”

“Don’t. All you do is worry about others rather than yourself; I love that that hasn’t changed,” he smiled sweetly. “Unfortunately, there are some things that have, Angela - at least with me. I just wanted to see you again, even if it was just for a little bit,”

It was then she noticed that his face had gotten much closer to hers; she could feel her cheeks become hot as he closed the little space there was between them. Feeling his hand firmly at her back, his other hand tilted her chin upward as he leaned in to kiss her softly. Angela shuddered against his lips, feeling how cold yet surprisingly soft they were. Gabriel smiled as he parted his lips and flicked her mouth with his tongue. Without any hesitation, she opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to dance with his. His hand cupped the side of her face as he deepened the kiss. Her head became light as she succumbed to the bliss of his affection. Feelings she didn’t know existed, surfaced and made themselves present in the way she hardened the kiss. The way he held her washed away all of the fear and sadness she held in for so long after the end of Overwatch. It wasn’t about holding glory and being in the eyes of the world, but knowing what they did brought happiness and prosperity to an otherwise dark place was what she missed the most. Experiencing all of that with the people she cared for, brought back so many memories; Angela hadn’t even noticed she was crying until Gabriel wiped at her cheeks, switching the kiss from fiery passion to sweet tenderness.

Gabriel pulled back from her lips, resting his forehead against hers as their noses brushed against each other. His warm, brown eyes smiled into her bright, striking blue ones with his hand still cupping the side of her face. In silence, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply in his presence. Before she could say anything, something sharp pierced her neck; her vision became blurry until eventually fading into complete darkness.


	2. Until Next Time

Feeling her body slump in his arms, Gabriel picked up Angela and gently placed her on the couch. Covering her in the blanket, he softly kissed her forehead before retrieving his mask and exiting the home. Taking one last look from the window, he disappeared into the night only leaving her with memories.

He walked the trail that was behind her home, up the hill to an abandoned shack that sat at the top. His finger sat on his lip as thoughts of Angela’s warm body raced through his mind. As much as he didn’t want the moment to end, Gabriel knew he could only bask in the light for a little while before getting burned. Reaching the shack and opening the door, he was completely unbothered by the sound of a rifle clicking. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out an empty syringe and tossed it onto the table where the woman sat.

“She’s asleep, Ana. I told you I wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Physically, no but emotionally, you will have.”

“The only thing that made Overwatch bearable was her! All I’ve known since then has been death and darkness; I deserved to have a little taste of heaven even if it meant that I would never truly enjoy it again.”

“Gabriel…”

“Run back to Jack before I change my mind, Ana. Go back to his side where you’ve always been.” Placing the mask over his face and hood over his head, he exited the shack to leave another piece of his past behind.

All he could think about was Angela, wishing that he could live in her light and benevolence. He became frustrated, realizing that she deserved someone who could reciprocate the kindness and compassion she gave to the world; as Reaper, that wasn’t something he could do for her. In whatever was left of his heart, even with the love he held for Angela, his hatred for the suffering Overwatch caused was greater. Shaking the thoughts of fairy tale love from his mind, he contacted Talon agents to bring him back to reality.

“Reaper, amigo mio, so how did that mission of yours go, huh?” A playful voice purred at him through his comms device.

“Not in the mood, Sombra. Get me out of here now,” he hissed back.

“Oh come now! We’re family! Besides, you think a little blonde doctor with ties to the United Nations can hide from the world’s best hacker?”

“How did you--”

“Boop! Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, but for a price!”

Gabriel growled, turning off his comms device, and focusing at the oncoming helicopter. From the side, Sombra waved and winked as it descended to pick him up and head back to their headquarters. Gabriel ignored Sombra’s teasing looks, laying his head back on the seat and looking down at the passing shack, then Angela’s lodge. He closed his eyes, reminiscing on the sweet taste of her lips, drifting off into a blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was more or less a "bonus" chapter as I actually wanted to leave it at the first one. :P I hope you guys enjoyed this small Mercykill fanfic I whipped up together. H U G E thank you to @sweet_orchid_soul on IG for blessing my feed with adorable Overwatch-related artwork and inspiring me to write this piece~


End file.
